


Stone Heart

by Unknowntome11



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknowntome11/pseuds/Unknowntome11
Summary: Cassiopeia: is a successful woman, married to a commander for three years. She feels that there is something important missing in this relationship and wishes she can find that missing link.Vayne: living happily with her parents and taken the business after her father, Shauna Vayne wants to find that special someone that will accept the way she is. (AU- modem settings)





	Stone Heart

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE): Hello dear readers,
> 
> I don't want to explain a lot of things, but for the sake of understanding the world. There is no conflict between Noxus and Demacia. Noxus have had enough with war and Jericho Swain brought an end to that after Darkwill had 'passed away.'
> 
> It is called Runeterra, but there is no magic.
> 
> The black Rose doesn't exist in this story and Vayne is not our 'my' beloved Night Hunter. Her parents are still alive and she is the same Vayne we know, but not as edgy as she is right now. (she is still a nerd though)
> 
> Last but not least somewhere in the story I will mention the 'League of Nations' that is basically the institute of war and the Summoners are just the leaders of the nations in Runeterra.
> 
> Now that I got that out of the way, please enjoy the story that was caused by this song (Writing's On The Wall) by Sam Smith

To the sound of laughter erupting from her father and her husband, Cassiopeia was forced out of her thoughts. The three of them are having dinner at a restaurant to celebrate commander Arron -her husband- on becoming the new steward to Ironwater. She herself has never been to Ironwater before, despite her line of work that required her to travel all over Valoran. Being the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) to the League of Nations for Economic development and humanitarian assistance has its virtues. She did take her own turn in the family's history. Generals, commanders and lieutenants are the titles a Du Couteau is usually addressed by, not Chief Executive Cassiopeia. This one is a first. She is proud of that, to be the second woman in the family with a worldwide high status, making commander Katarina -her older sister- the retired infamous Sinister Blade. They have only heard the name, few met her and lived.  
Her order arrived and the plates are being placed on the table. Mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, rare roast beef slices as thin as paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese that melts on the tongue served with sweet blue grapes. The servers, all young people dressed in black tunics move wordlessly to and from the table when they had finished. Soon the private room -which has and exquisite outlook to the sea- was yet again filed with her father's and Arron's voices leaving her again in her own thoughts.  
It is the wealthiest restaurant in the Ivory Ward District. Before this golden age precisely twenty years ago, the oldest and the wealthy District in Noxus had suffered the ruthless assaults of protesters and riots during the rule of Boram Darkwill. There are still memorial statues honouring the fallen solders that defended the district during the gruesome battle. The dictator was assassinated and Noxus has never felt weaker in those years. After the war which a lot of empires and countries had suffered from, an institute was created led by the leaders of these nations to solve their 'problems' with less much needed violence.  
Peace fell on the lands, Noxus raised as one of the greatest thanks to the Mater Tactician Jericho Swain and his plan to make Noxus an empire not by fear, but by expanding and using all the assets to control economy as a weapon.  
"Cassiopeia" her father's voice brings her out her thoughts again disturbing her peaceful meal.  
"Yes father?"  
The general looks at her. The wrinkles sat on his brow bone, forehead and under his -glossier than hers- green eyes. She was ten when he had disappeared during the Ivory Ward district riot, presumed dead for ten years. When the revolution ended and Swain had taken over the throne as a Grand General. Talon and Katarina found general Du Couteau imprisoned by Boram Darkwill. They say he had lost his mind and anxiety had taken over, it corrupted him and made him distrust his allies.  
"You are very quiet my dear, is everything alright?" he asks and she can see the displeasure in Arron's eyes.  
Apparently Arron doesn't like it when she speaks and interrupt their conversation. She did even ignore them by the time. It wasn't that important of a conversation. Alas, Arron does like to talk to her father a lot, more than he likes to talk to her. He is the general's right hand. Her father has a very small circle of people he truly trusts, Arron is one of them. By the time she has realized that the only reason he had actually proposed to her was to get that extra attention by the general, Cassiopeia had regretted her decision.  
Three years they have been married. Never has he ever said anything that complements her. She wears all the expensive clothes and takes care of herself all the time, but never has he said that she at least looked pretty. He has never sat and talked to her about her day or her week -if she doesn't get to see him for that long- or even if she returns from a business trip. The first year was just what she had ever wanted in a man. Wealth, influence, feared, respected and never sets rules or controlling. He never cheats. She is a Du Couteau, and a Du Couteau is always loyal. It is what her father had taught her.  
Cassiopeia finished chewing her food and answered.  
"I am just tired from my trip."  
"How about taking your wife home, commander? We can talk tomorrow."  
"I was hoping we could finish that planning tonight, sir."  
"You should" she starts "The chauffeur can drive me to the estate."  
Cassiopeia uses the napkin to clean her mouth and hands, even though it was required. She was never the type to make even the slightest mess when eating. With everything, to be honest. Perfection is never easily achieved and she is one of the few woman in Valoran that was known to be extraordinary graceful.  
"See that your wife is taken care of. She is precious."  
She can't help but smile, almost makes her beam like a sun when he complements her. She stands up and walks around the table, kisses her father lightly on his cheek. His wine coloured beard -similar to that of his hair- tickles her skin softly. Age has shown its effects on him. His soft wine hair is now sprayed by grey locks along with is beard.  
"Good night, general."  
"Good night, darling."  
Marcus Du Couteau is a proud man. He is strict, disciplined and of high principal. A great father that taught her a lot about the world. She had seen him in congress meetings. He had the resounding presence of a fiery phoenix but the quiet yet strong aura of a coast redwood. He didn't have to talk to be the loudest person in a room.  
In fact he was much like a coast redwood tree with great boughs striving to touch the sky and its noble roots strengthening its hold on the ground; he is a very ambitious man with firm roots to his past and great ties to his land.  
Her husband excuses himself and walks in front of her, another thing she hates about him. It wasn't hate at the beginning, more of a challenge. Even though he was walking in front of her, every eye in the restaurant, of man's and women's were following her figure. None doesn't recognize who she is, all Noxus know exactly who Cassiopeia Du Couteau is. At first she thought him to be a narcissist, that loathed attention, but now he wants to be part of this family as a valid member, he wants to be a Du Couteau. Let him try, she at first thought. And he horribly failed doing so. He wants to take over her father's position, but when the will was written Katarina's name hers and Talon's were the only once on it. Arron had to swallow hard, but ever the stubborn persistent son of a bitch.  
Would it kill him to ask?  
Outside he opens the door to the backseat and his dark like night eyes look everywhere but her direction. Am I that insignificant to you? She smiles softly and reached with a hand to his face. Tiptoes -as he is much taller that her- "Good night beloved" before her lips reaches his, he backs and places a kiss on her forehead.  
"Yes, good night" then leaves as if her company is time wasting, hurries inside to be at her father's side.  
Three years with him and he has never kissed her on his own. She was always the one to do so. Even when they have sex, he turns her on her stomach, fast and never even gives her the chance to enjoy herself. She has to finish off herself sometimes in the shower.  
Cassiopeia gets inside the car and closes the door herself. She closes her eyes and sighs. I assume Katarina was right about this. She had told her to get married to someone she loves. A weakness and unnecessary. Trust will be built on feelings that if changed, that same built trust will be ruined. That happy feeling she sometimes catches glimpses of when Talon and his pregnant wife visit them. The way he talks to her as if she was the only one existing in the room. Whenever she calls him, he would halt any conversation with anyone, even their father, to heed her call.  
Quinn is a good woman. He had known her in the army, it took them one year to decide to get married and half a year to have a child. He had called her yesterday and he had informed her that they will have a daughter.  
If only Arron treated her like that. One complement 'you have a very beautiful hair Cassiopeia' or 'you look very pretty today Cassiopeia' maybe a 'give me a kiss' would be enough for a week, to let her know that she actually exist in his life. Nothing she has ever done made him look her way, only if he required something from her. He would ask her to call someone he himself cannot arrange a meeting with. Only uses her for her status, not because she is Cassiopeia.  
Inside the estate she owns, Cassiopeia feels emptier than a shell. Her mind keeps going back to the dinner and that look Arron gave her. In her room she sees her reflection. What am I missing? She stares at her own eyes. They are pure green, brown hair naturally luscious. She never required products to tame it. A body the women envied her for and was asked many time what kind of diet she is following. Ever since she got married, Cassiopeia never cheated on him. She used to wrap men around her little finger and gets rid of them with a heartbeat. A long forgotten habit. She was so young and foolish back then, she was so free.  
But Arron never cared about her. She tried loving him. When Cassiopeia had met him she'd already lost her entire world. How can I hang on to something so incomprehensible? How can I keep pouring love into an abyss?  
Tired, she closes her eyes after covering herself with the blankets. Fighting the urge to let it all out, to let everything out. She sleeps naked, knowing he won't be home tonight. He would rather stay at work and sleep in his chair than to be with her. The cold room makes her body recoil around emptiness. The covers are the only things that warm her.

* * *

Soft city lights glowed through a pair of billowing taffeta curtains. Shauna Vayne exits the bedroom and heads for the kitchen to fetch two bottles of water. Her hands parted the silk curtain's fabric. Phosphorus moonlight spilled into the dimly lit room. Behind the door's glass insets, a majestic view of the skyline appeared with startling beauty. There wasn't a cloud in the star-speckled sky. Rows of towering skyscrapers stretched above her, their windows alight from within. A half-moon hovered at the fringes of the luminous cityscape, where the red blinking lights of distance radio towers twinkling in the night. An industrial-based smog of pollution coated the whole area, acting as a milky filter. The fog softened the hard lines of buildings, and diffused the orange glow of sodium-vapor street lamps. The ground below was alive with lights even though it is midnight in Demacia. It's like someone had taken a handful of glitter and thrown it as far as the eye could see. She loves the view, but left as soon as her sharp ears had picked the sound of giggling coming from her room.

Shauna walks and finds the two fine ladies playing with each other like kittens. She lick her lips and places the water bottles on the nightstand. She lies behind them on the bed and the twins turn, making her the centre of their attention. They devilishly smile as if they just silently agreed on what to do with her. They both have raven short hair, eyes like molten gold and the only difference is the attitude. The oldest, Emilia is the brave and the bold. Sexy and dangerous. That they agreed on when she had picked them up from the night club, was on its own a win. On the other hand is Evaine, the shy and simply beautiful without even trying. Shauna keeps her eyes on Evaine even when Emilia kisses her, never broke eye contact with her.  
She wants to taste the younger sister as well, see if her lips have the same effect as her older sister. And she discovers that they are way better.  
This soon will end, they will leave and never hear from her. All they know is that she is Vayne and the hotel room she just paid for. They are like the rest of them. Sex, money and fee drinks. They saw her sports car and decided to play. She will be bored of them anyway, even when she found them willing to share a night. So she keeps it like that. They are not that interested in her to begin with. All they saw are the drinks she could pay for and the most expensive car in Valoran parked outside.  
Shauna had never said no to sex, it was necessary to relieve her of the stress she feels during work. She was fine with both gender, first are looks, then the capabilities. It will be morning soon and she is far from finished with the two.  
Tomorrow is a new day and new faces.

* * *

Before the day has started for the masses Cassiopeia is already up and in her kitchen. The servants are still sleep except one. She knows Cassiopeia has an early flight and made sure that a very small breakfast is ready for her. The servant is one of the oldest in the house, he had also served in her father's, made sure that she was brought here. She is the free spirited people that always made her satisfied with one order. Sara, places the tea on the table and leave the kitchen providing her with the privacy she requires. Cassiopeia can tell the difference between the time to sleep and the time to rise only by her phone's clock, which she also uses to check if Arron had called yesterday.  
He didn't.  
She sighs placing it back on the table, what did she expect really. A massage informing about her whereabouts. That aside and the matter in hands requires an undivided attention. She had received a call yesterday midnight in the middle of her sleep. CEO in charge of the League Of Nations banks was in a car accident and all his meetings were cancelled, but the very important once. She is to take his place for the time being. It seemed that her name was at the top of the recommended after the Chief in charge of the banks in Noxus.  
Cassiopeia reads the project thoroughly. He is planning a meeting with the CEO to the International Finance Corporation in Demacia. There is this project of investment to reduce the private in the less fortunate cities, located outside of the two empires. Dustan Will is one of her father's dear friends and the general is a man of vision that believed that all human are worth fighting for.  
Finishing her small breakfast that consisted of Noxus fine tea with some boiled eggs and vegetables in a sandwich, Cassiopeia leaves her seat and removes the earbuds from her ears to dress. She never goes late, and doesn't like to be late at any kind of an appointment.  
In her closest she thinks of something that will be bearable during the flight and stay comfortable during the meeting.  
But she already has it in her hands. She takes of her robe and grown, scans her own figure in the mirror to see if everything is still as perfect as it is. She does it for herself usually , not for someone else. It makes her feel good and it's also relaxing to know that she is perfect. Satisfied, she grins and dress herself. She has gone for a pin stripe gathered white skirt adorned with the stripes and raw hems. She matches it with striped silk also white shirt. luxury vibe is encapsulated in the finest silk and stripes across the stola shirt. With a collarless neckline, floaty long sleeves and buttoned cuffs and a concealed button front closure. White heals and a black textured golden buttoned jacket. Outside her walk-in closet is the maid preparing her luggage. In her hand she has her pressure and before the knock come, Cassiopeia opens the door to her room. The butler bows.  
"Misses Du Couteau the car is ready."  
"Very well. Bring my luggage and we leave immediately."  
"As you wish."  
Inside the car she takes her phone and calls Arron to inform him about her trip. She does nothing behind his back, even if he never controls or checks up on her, Cassiopeia makes sure that she does her part as a wife and goes through the trouble to call, unlike his pathetic existence.  
It rings long and he doesn't pick up.  
Again she tries and again he doesn't pick up. Is he still asleep?  
The third became a forth and the forth turned into a fifth, so she gave up and left a message after the beep.  
"Arron, it's me Cassiopeia. I have a business trip to Demacia. I might stay there for two weeks. If I am unattainable then it means I am still in my flight. Take care of yourself."  
Immediately she hangs up to avoid him hearing the tilt in her voice. She covers her mouth, her lips are trembling. Why am I so emotional all of the sudden? Where is it all coming from? It sat inside like the germ seed of depression, just waited for the right conditions to grow, to send out roots to choke the hope out of her heart.  
She begs who is up there that holds the title of god or anything of that sort, will help her. She needs love so badly. Someone that can make her heart beat again after this this person had turned it into stone then crushed it with his hands.  
"Are you alright?" the driver turns to look at her.  
She whips her tears away and gives him a look, he only turns apologizing and drives the car out of the estate's driveway. She checks the time on her phone first then plugs her earbuds and plays songs from her playlist.  
There was a time in her life she expressed her feelings in a true way. But there is a balance, a point of virtue, that she went passed so long ago. Every negative emotion is buried before she can even feel it, making her passive and weak. Everyone loves her for her smile and twenty-four-seven happy disposition, meanwhile every other feeling is crammed into her chest. Problem is, that space is getting so full, so much harder to ignore, and the disparity between her outgoing personality and inner pain is so difficult to bare. She wishes she'd learnt to get these emotions out instead of bottling them up; there is no 'healthy release' when the internal pressure is this high. How do does she defuse this bomb without triggering the damage she seeks to avoid?

* * *

She wakes suddenly, every thought in high definition. Her eyes take in every ray of light and without a doubt Shauna knows she has slept too long. The noises are of a day in full swing, traffic heavy. The lovely twins are long gone she tries to find her phone. She wasn't drunk yesterday, as she avoids the hassle of enduring a hangover.  
She keeps searching but finds nothing, only her clothes. Her wallet is also missing. Wait…  
Was I robbed in my sleep?  
Shauna heavily sighs. She finishes putting on her clothes, those two sex monsters will pay for that. She thinks about it clearly now, playing the shy one ha? Evaine was the one that drugged her, while being distracted by Emilia. They took her wallet, keys and phone. Outside the hotel she looks everywhere for her P 911 Carrera. Damn it! that was her favourite car.  
"Ma'am, you need a Taxi?" a boy lowers the side mirror black hair and striking blue eyes. He looks like he is eighteen years old.  
"Yes, thank you very much."  
She gets in the passenger seat and closes the door. He waits for her to speak her destination.  
"Demacia Upper East, Golden Round street 25."  
"Yes ma'am."  
There wasn't anything of importance in her wallet. If she goes out -knowing it's kind of risky- she leaves behind her ID and most of her credit cards , keeping only one and some cash. Okay there wasn't 'some' cash in it. There was a lot left after the series of drinks she had bought yesterday.  
Mental note, don't ever bring that much money ever again. The burner phone wasn't really that important as well, made sure that they don't track her by any means necessary.

As if her day can't get any better. It was a gridlock. Every car had turned off its engine, drivers wandered on the highway looking up and down for clues.  
"You think it's an accident?" the boy slid down the mirror and popped his head out to see clearly.  
"I hope not."  
She said in annoyance. The sirens came shooting up the service lane, police, fire and ambulance. A chopper flew low over head and began to land a mile further up, that's when folks settled back in their cars for a long wait.  
The boy behind the steering wheel turned the radio on and she immediately shot him a glare.  
"Sorry."  
He turned it off. He then opened a chips bag and with every noise, Shauna Vayne heard her stomach call her name.  
"Want some?" he asked offering her the chips.  
"Thank you."

* * *

Cassiopeia exited the taxi that drove her from Golden Round Street to the Capital City to where the International Finance Corporation headquarters are. She have had the chance to review the project many times on her flight and on her way from the airport to the Demacian City, that is an half hour ride. It did take longer when the driver decided to take another route, some kind of accident.

Katarina, her older sister owns an apartment in the Capital City. She had called her when she landed and Katarina told her that she is out of the city for today and she will be returning tomorrow. Cassiopeia of course, has a back-up plan. She had already booked a hotel and at the Golden Round Street knowing exactly who her sister is.  
She looks up. The Corporation skyscraper towered above her as great monoliths of white concrete and glass. All in all, the Demacians seems to be obsessed with the colour white, there is some blue and yellow, but mostly white dominated every other colour. From the towns to the inner city.  
Entering the building, there isn't much to see. There are two receptionists standing behind desk. On each side there are four elevator doors making the ground level completely isolated from all the upper ones.  
"Good afternoon, how may I be of service."  
The male receptionist bows and politely smiles.  
"I have a meeting at 2.00 o'clock."  
She hands over the sealed letter that had been originally sent to general Dustan Will.  
"You are Dustan Will?" he asks after he had scanned it.  
"Not really, I was sent in his place because he was uncappable of attending. Didn't you receive the memo?"  
Cassiopeia explains shooting him a look that made him turn into a stone. He blinks multiple times and clears his throat  
"Please, w-wait a moment."  
She diverts her attention to the symbol at the wall above the receptionists heads, while he solves this problem. It is a crystallised crossbow as if made from diamonds and highlighted by silver. The name of the corps is written in silver under the symbol. Above it is another and what looks to be the Lightshield's famous crest. A golden winged sword.  
"Miss Du Couteau?"  
The first thing that came in her mind, is purple. Shirt in silk georgette with a high neckline and a pin tuck pleated panel to the chest with ruffled border. Cut with long sleeves and detailed with a neck tie, it is decorated all-over with pretty flying bees in pink. Dark purple cropped trousers. High heeled sandals with a purple Daisy covering the toes, making the short woman taller than she should be. Even with high heels, Cassiopeia is a lot taller.  
"My name is Lulu, I am miss Vayne's assistant. Pleased to meet you" she bows politely with a smile.  
"We apologize if there were any misunderstandings, the memo arrived only an hour ago. I was busy and forgot to send it downstairs. Please follow me."  
She gestures for Cassiopeia to follow. The elevator door opens and they enter.  
"Don't worry about it, I myself received the call only at midnight. I was sleeping" she explains sparing the really polite young girl the glaring and the attitude. And she has a very cute shirt that made her day. Specially the small bees printed on it.  
When the elevator reached the top level, the doors slid open to the sides. The vacant hall is decorated with flowers and prices. A blue -how predictable- carpet is creating a walk way to the office with white doors. Near it is a small empty desk which she assumed to be the assistant's desk.  
Lulu opens the door ushering her to politely enter. The huge room is occupying the half of the floor in the building with floor-to-ceiling windows giving views in two directions: a huge castle to the east that must be the Citadel Of Dawn, the conqueror's sea just a few blocks north. The two remaining walls contained a door, a low bookshelf, and a single oil painting - a vase of flowers.  
The black glass surface of the desk was equally uncluttered: a computer, a leather notebook, and a framed photograph of a man and a woman.  
The chair is empty.  
"Take a seat please. Miss Vayne shall be here soon. Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Jasmine tea, no sugar."  
The girl bows and leave with a smile.

* * *

Exiting the parking area to head to the building, Shauna was still worried about the car. There was the card that had her order number to the present she wanted to buy for her parents anniversary. She had contacted the police. Thanks to the GPS installed in the car, they will be able to find it.  
She had went to her apartment, showered got some clean clothes and checked her phone that had thirty missing calls from her assistant. She feels like there was an important meeting that she had forgot about and Lulu was trying to hopelessly reach out for her. She is here and what could possibly make her day worse than it has already turned into a very long one. Shauna had to skip breakfast and eat just an apple from the fruit basket on her table.  
She enters the building she owns though a different route. Not the front where the media might catch her, asking her about the recent project she is developing.  
"Shauna!" she hears the unmistakable voice of Lulu and holds the elevator before the door closes.  
"Woman, you need to learn how to answer your phone. It's that green thing that appears on the screen when your phone rings."  
"Good morning to you too" she enters a code that takes her to her floor.  
"It's afternoon. You were supposed to be here an hour ago" Lulu points with her chin to the file that she held under her armpit. "You have a meeting with the acting CEO of the League of Nations. Dustan Will was in a car accident yesterday and they couldn't cancel the meeting, because it is  _that_  important" they exit the elevator and she keeps reading the file she herself wrote regarding the project "In his place, they sent Miss Cassiopeia Du Couteau" "Shauna!" Lulu shouts, or tried to.  
"What?" she turns around removing her sun glasses.  
"This is her fifth jasmine tea for the last hour."  
"I don't want to be disturbed. Only if the police are here."  
"Why would the police be here?" her assistant and friend gave her a look that says 'what on Runeterra did you do this time?'  
"Someone stole my car."  
She closes the door after she had entered her office muting the giggling that came from lulu.  
Back facing her, Shauna sees a woman wearing a white skirt ending above her knees. Long straight legs in white high heels. An abundance of lush rolling light brown hair ending at her midsection.  
She coughs, but it seems the woman didn't hear her.  
"Good afternoon, miss Du Couteau" she walk towards her, but the woman hasn't turned around as a form of acknowledging her presence.  
She reaches with her hand to the woman's shoulder tapping it. The woman jumps and turns around startled. Thanks to her obnoxious reflexes she swats the tea out of the way before Cassiopeia spills it on herself.  
"Oh! I am sorry" Shauna sees green then she looks at the glass of tea in her hand. When she looks up again, she sees green again.  
"Don't…worry about it" holy shields of Demacia. She blinks, trying to regain her composure. "I have brought you your tea."  
"Thank you, where is the other assistant?" Shauna sees her removing her earbuds, so it's their fault the tea was about be spilled on her.  
"She is just outside. Is there anything I can get you?" Shauna realizes she hasn't introduced herself yet. She opens her mouth to do just that, but Cassiopeia speaks again.  
"I was hoping if you can order me launch, since your boss is going to be late anyway" oh right she was sitting here for an hour. She does look irritated even if she perfectly hides it behind layers of expressions.  
Vayne walks behind her desk and opens the lowest drawer. She takes out restaurant menus and gives them to the woman.  
"You can order whatever you want. It's on me."

Cassiopeia has just realized it. She is rude. She could have introduced herself before conversing. The woman has some nerves. First she is an hour late wasting my time and then she acts as if she owns the place, well she does, but it doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants.  
She takes the menus from her hand and places them on the table near her chair.  
"Cassiopeia Du Couteau, a pleasure meeting you…?" what was her name again?  
"Vayne" the Demacian extends her hand in return. Its soft, warm on the inside and cold form the outside. "The pleasure is all mine, miss Du Couteau."  
"I might not understand the type of agreement you were on with the director of the League, so I apologize in advance if there are any miss-understandings between us."  
It was her eyelashes that made Cassiopeia stare. Long and black, framing eyes of the lightest gray. Her features are pronounced: arched nose instead of the 'button,' full lips and high cheekbones. She is unexpectedly good-looking. Pale face, long, dark hair that was held in a high ponytail tumbling over her back like a fountain of molten obsidian.  
The woman is young and any with her position would brag about it and think she is a queen.  
"I heard he was in a car accident. Is he alright?" she is not cocky, that authoritative tone is gentle. She is most likely kind-hearted and not the type to show off. Not the kind that would make a fool out of herself, or the attention seeker.  
"Last thing I heard he was still in surgery. I was informed that I was to attend in his place" she nods as if the situation is troubling her. Kind-hearted indeed.  
"I hope he gets well soon" she offers a weak smile "And I am sorry for being so late. My car was stolen and I had to contact the police" she sits in front of Cassiopeia when she found what she was looking for. Vayne places the stack of files on the small dark table between them and goes through  
her laptop. Straight to business. She likes it, not wasting my time.  
"It is quite the project you are investing" Cassiopeia proceeds with her. She also wants to finish the meeting and leave to the hotel. Catch some sleep and call it a day.  
"A dysfunctional world is a torture to its children. Yet the solutions are simple. Millions, likely billions, would gladly spend their lives in joyful service, working toward making a healthy loving world if food, shelter, a modest living standard was provided" she explains her intention loud and clear. A part of the meeting was to investigate the Demacian bank, especially when it was led by a new mysterious CEO.  
"Are you prepared to face the consequences?" she would be the center of attention. Others will want to partner up with her and from all the possibilities, she choose to partner up with the League.  
"We have every resource we need to make it a wonderful place for everyone and the most important of them is each other. I am fully aware of the consequences. Do you mean potential enemies?"  
"You will be in a constant battle with sponsors and outside investors. What you will be doing is block their roods and create one that is only for you" she doesn't want to literally tell her she will be targeted and hated, Cassiopeia hopes the woman understands without her to speak the words.  
"They are the reason thousands of families are still living in abject poverty. Even when the war ended they use their influence and control of lands to slave the people. I am here to ensure that this comes to an end. The League of Nation has worked on that ever since the war, but they lacked the right partner and the resources" she is so direct Cassiopeia got intrigued.  
"You are full of surprises" there was that look she received. Even though her expression is still as unreadable as fifteen minutes ago, her eyes say it all. Maybe it was the way Cassiopeia had showed her interests in the subject.  
"What is surprising you?" she smiles and Cassiopeia curses under her breath. What did you just get yourself into Du Couteau.  
"Your devotion is admirable" she says in honesty.  
"I want to save lives and get rid of pigs at the same time" you are very interesting Vayne.  
She has to make sure not give the wrong signs otherwise they might get miss-understood. So keeps it as perfectional as ever and don't mislead the poor woman.  
A knock on the door and the assistant enters.  
"Shau- Miss Vayne, your…order has arrived."

* * *

After all these years and she still with the same bad habits. But, she can't wait to see her. Katarina visits occasionally or their father orders her to visit. Her hobbies had kept her occupied enough. She could have also left a spare key by the receptionist so it wouldn't be such a hassle.  
She was peacefully thinking of a way to kill that… she wonders if Katarina had kept her red hair as it is or dyed it. It doesn't matter, that god damn red-heard sister she has better be here soon. A drop of water falls on her nose, Cassiopeia uses a finger to wipe it and gets hit on for the hundredth time in these five minutes. I thought Demacians were respectful. She would expect this act from a Noxian, but oh well you never know.  
She turns around and walks back inside the hotel she checked out from.  
This has to be the most luxurious hotel she has been in. The floor was tiled in fine marble, which made every step echo. A chandelier made rainbow colours dance across the luxurious lobby. Embroidered silk sofas surrounded a large, flat-screen television. The twin doors that led into the lobby were a pristine white with golden handles. The desk was made of amber-coloured wood and a green granite top. Exquisite paintings hung from the rich, red walls. Even the door hinges were engraved with swirls and elegant designs. The domed ceiling rose at least hundred feet high.  
"Miss Du Couteau, did you perhaps forget anything?" a servant approached her when she was busy finding her phone in her peruse.  
"No, I was waiting for my sister when it started raining" she explains smiling when she found it.  
"Would you like to wait at the lounge bar?" he suggests with a polite bow.  
"Sure" she reads the text Katarina just sent "She will be late."  
The servant walks in front of her and leads her to the lounge bar.  
It wasn't crowded. The atmosphere was relaxing and there is low piano music in the background that brings peace to the mind. The hotel does live up to its reputation and she is glad that she didn't regret her decision. To the left is the bar itself being occupied by only three customers that are being served by two bartenders. There are three waiters standing in the three different sections of the lounge. Cassiopeia sits on one of the stools at the bar.  
"A perfect Martini" she orders and the bartender starts preparing it.  
Cassiopeia eyes the place. It is quite relaxing that she had anticipated. Maybe she should have chosen to sit on the sof-

On the sofa she finds none other than Vayne herself. The CEO of the International Finance Corporation. She looks like she has been there for a while. She is looking through her phone not minding anyone.  
her cocktail is placed in front of her and she thanks the bartender with a smile and he gulps. Oops, didn't mean it. She ignores the young man and turns her attention to the bored looking woman on the sofa as she sips from the sweet and dry vermouth.  
She is quite the mysterious and Cassiopeia has never seen a woman with her confidence since collage.  
The woman stands up and Cassiopeia turns her head as if she hasn't been eyeing her for what should have been a long time. From the corner of her eyes she spots her walking her direction.  
"Miss Du Couteau?" Cassiopeia want to correct her and tell her that she is married, but she too is at fault for not wearing the ring. "May I sit?" she flashes her a smile showing perfect pearl teeth with long canines.  
Vayne is wearing a black sleeveless body top. It features a daring lace-up front, while golden eyelets and drawstring-style tabs trying to desperately hide the opening. High-waist denim skinnies and black pumps.  
"Of course" she takes a seat next to her and Cassiopeia's eyes wander to the exposed parts of her pale skin. It is the kind that would burn if exposed to the sun. Her eyes roam over her chest, to the muscle tone in her arms, fit and healthy. Still slender and womanly in a way that made women stare at her with envy and some stared at her with lusty eyes.  
Her mouth generously curves in a smile that in its own has created a conflict in Cassiopeia's mind. Between her common sense and the rudeness she is showing. She forces her gaze away from her taut neck rounded with a silver necklace to act more polite.  
"How do you like Demacia so far?" the woman starts and for the first time, Cassiopeia has thought her to be cocky and full of herself.  
"It is brighter than I have imagined it to be" yes, she thought that by now the woman would start eyeing her from head to toe, but it didn't happen.  
"Noxus has its charms" Vayne complies and Cassiopeia swears that something had just flashed inside her silver eyes.  
"You have been there before?" now it became a challenge to make her look. Not that she wanted Vayne to eye her, but Cassiopeia had to make sure. Let's see how far she is willing to last?

* * *

Cassiopeia had texted her, and the last one says that she will be in the hotel's lounge. Katarina follows the man that is leading the way to the lounge. She looks around and almost instantly she spots Cassiopeia sitting next to a woman. Her evil side takes over and smirks to her younger sister, that she hasn't seen in almost a year.  
without even letting them notice, Katarina sits two stools away from her sister that has her back facing her.  
The talk was littered with smiles, real communication, not the words. It told Katarina that there is some hidden conversation between them, unspoken, forbidden. It was as obvious as the morning sun, as real as the grass. The feeling flowed through them as the conversation filled the air. She shakes her head. They look like that they are going to jump on one another with the way their eyes are roaming. Over the last three years, Katarina thought that her sister had lost her touch. The way she would wrap a man around her finger and leave them begging with a twist then the next day would come and acts as if they don't even exist in this world. She had missed that Cassiopeia. She was like a seduce machine, deliver all that a man wants, making them hope and pray for her touch only to receive a cold shoulder. It was a game Cassiopeia loved and played so well.

But she is married now, speaking of which, Katarina can't find the ring around her finger. What are you thinking little sister?  
Katarina stands up and walks until she places a hand on Cassiopeia's shoulder.

* * *

Startled, Cassiopeia jumps to find similar unmistakable green eyes, red hair and leather.

"Katarina!"  
Her red-haired older sister smiles in greeting. She turns her attention to Vayne and the Demacian woman stands up as if she has felt her presence was no longer wanted. She fights the urge to roll her eyes at her sister's behaver.  
"Where are my manners. This is my older sister Katarina. Kat, this is my business associate miss Vayne."  
"Nice to meet you" the Demacian woman extends her hand and Katarina glares and rudely refuses to take her hand. Oh for the love of high command. Cassiopeia sees how the woman lowers her arm. Normally a person would fidget under Katarina's gaze, but the woman seems unaffected by it. She keeps her expression neutral.  
Katarina has the magic ability to turn any situation into an internal awkwardness. Cassiopeia has never understood how she even manages to do that while still clueless to her 'gift' that none possesses. In the past this had helped Cassiopeia get rid of unwanted headache, but she has actually enjoyed talking to Vayne.  
"Can you take my luggage to the car? I will follow right after."  
Katarina is not the type to sit and argue about anything. Whatever that makes her finish the task the fastest way possible. Her older sister leaves dragging the medium sized luggage behind her.  
"I am sorry about that" Cassiopeia calls for the bartender and he immediately shows up. She places her credit card on the table, but the demacian woman dismisses him and he leaves after bowing.  
"Don't worry about it, the drink is on the house. Have a very good evening miss Du Couteau."  
There is something about the silver-eyed woman that intrigues her. She wanted to figure it out before Katarina had interrupted them.  
"You too miss Vayne."  
She turns around and the last thing her eyes saw, is a very soft smile. Cassiopeia exits the bar and walks outside where she finds Katarina waiting for her. She holds the passenger door open and Cassiopeia enters.  
"Being nice to others is not a disease, dear sister" Katarina laughs and drives the supercar into the street.  
"Laughing, talking, smiling and exchanging looks. These are the symptoms I don't have the time for experiencing" she smirks.  
"I missed you too."  
The amount of people Katarina likes are countable. That means she trusts them, and that is mostly her issue. Constantly jumping from one relationship to the other, because of not trusting her partners and the idea of not wanting to stay alone. Breaking up with people is easy for her than actually trying to confess, physically first.  
"I see you have broken your rules."  
"What?"  
"This is my business associate miss Vayne" she mimics Cassiopeia's tone and expression when she had introduced them earlier. "More like this is my secret girlfriend Vayne."  
This bitch of a sister is going to get slapped across her face if she keeps this up.  
"What do you mean?" Cassiopeia asks confused "We were just talking, nothing more."  
"Please, even a blind man could see the way you two were talking. You were eating her with your eyes. I mean the walking asshole you call a husband deserves it."  
"Sister dearest, shut the fuck up."  
Katarina laughs hard and shakes her head.

* * *

days went by smoothly and Vayne hadn't made a move on her, she wasn't even looking at her that much. Cassiopeia thinks it's out of respect and they are just business partners. This is her last day in Demacia. She didn't expect that the CEO would be so cooperative and plans were made within minutes. One week is left, but it wasn't bad, because she will get back to the League and seal the contracts as soon as possible.  
The woman was really kind and offered her help when needed. Cassiopeia lets her fingers massage the area below her eyes, fighting the urge to stay focused.  
He hasn't called her yet. She was worried and didn't want to bother her father or anyone. They will ask questions and interfere. Stubborn Du Couteau.  
Marriage isn't a ring worn or a paper signed. It is not something endured but savoured. It is the union of two hearts beating as one, each that would sacrifice for the other's happiness and wellbeing. Marriage is something so beautiful that in that natural world it would be an opening rose, always with radiant petals left to unfurl to a warm sun.  
This is what she would normally read in a magazine or a newspaper. She believed that if he'd know her though their marriage and he will love her. she believed the same thing to happen to her. She is a fool.  
"Miss Du Couteau?" Cassiopeia was taken out of her moment with a very soft voice.  
"Yes?" she asks back when Vayne sits across from her, behind the round glass table in Vayne's office.  
"Are you well?" so strange this stranger is giving her a serenity whenever they speak. She was thinking of how her marriage had left her rigid and tired her.  
"I'm. can I ask you something?" Vayne smiled as if agreeing. Even though she smiles, it's always so small and uninviting, she wore it well. "Why are you single at this age?"  
"Why are you?" Vayne asks her the same question. Right. She forgot she is not wearing her ring. Eveytime she sees it in the nightstand, her hand hesitates before taking it, then they retreat and she leaves it there.  
"Can I say, I didn't find the right person yet?" Vayne chuckles and it lights up something inside of her. it might be the first time she heard her laugh loudly, well it is still low, but it was loud enough for every part of her to hear.  
"Are you saying it's hard to find that one person?"  
"That  _one person_  is indeed hard to find" it was helping to talk to someone from now and then. So her mind wont retreat to that one place it likes to blame.  
"Does that mean I can take you out on dinner tonight?"

* * *

She had to agree. Cassiopeia must admit the request in itself was the most adorable thing ever. She couldn't say no to her.  
they make their way inside of the restaurant.  
Vayne had chosen a table on the upper floor. It is almost empty, but the family on the right side didn't pay any attention to.  
"Daddy look!" she looks at the family sitting around the big table. Cassiopeia's face washed blank with confusion, like her brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide eyes. Every muscle of her body just froze before she could tell her brain to act already.  
It was Arron. Next to a woman with his arm around her shoulders and that child called him daddy. Then it made sense to her or perhaps a split second her grief was suspended, the surprise protecting her until it shattered like glass. It was perhaps from the shock, but it was all the same thing for the first fraction of a second -an inability to compute.  
"I must use the powder room, excuse me" she heard Vayne call for her. it must have showed on her face and Vayne must have heard it in her tone, but she was already inside.  
She tried to catch her breath, maybe it was someone that looked like him. No, it was him. They were speaking Noxian. She looked at her own reflection in the mirror and saw herself break, she felt it damn it and now she see it.  
"Are you alright?" the words were sweet in their ordinary sort of way, it was the richness of her tone, the concern in her silver eyes.  
Her hands are being held and the woman with eyes that resemble silver arrowheads shining metals that glitter to perfection, are looking at her with worry.  
"What's wrong?" her voice is so soft, Cassiopeia barley heard the question, a beat. It drums all over her body shaking her being. Every part of her heard it. Her ears are filled with the noise. All of the sudden she looks up again, knowing exactly that she was caught staring at those red lips. Vayne doesn't seem to realize it herself, she too was staring at Cassiopeia's. Her own lips are separated, wanting to speak, ask the meaning of this moment they both just created by being so close to one another. Vayne's eyes find hers. God, what is this?  
Silver metal wraps around her emeralds -just like how her own arms go around Vayne's neck- to create a rare forged jewellery.  
"Cassiopeia" she lets out a sharp air, that tickles the woman's lips. Her own legs feel numb to the voice, it was so low, almost a whisper and she is already a goner. A sweet sinful urge takes over, kiss her.  
Vayne kisses her, the world falls apart. What should she talk about first? Their description? Or their taste. Soft, so soft they are. So gentle with her movements and so… dear god help me. They are consuming her. removing every spell that bonds her heart and it beats too fast. Vayne backs away and Cassiopeia can't breathe even though they were kissing so softly, air seems to have escaped their longs and they both have forgotten how to breathe.  
"Want to come with me?"  
She removes her arms and places her hands on Vayne's shoulders pushing her ever so softly, the woman surprisingly backs as if she doesn't want to force herself on Cassiopeia.  
"And go where?"  
Cassiopeia's head is spinning, she can't believe it was so long since someone had kissed her so passionately, so greedy with her. It was short, but felt as if Vayne had taken her time to explain to her how good her lips are. How far is she willing to go with this? How does Vayne even look at her? like a desperate woman seeking attention? Or does she actually care? How can she care, when they have known each other for only a week days.  
"My place."  
Something shine in the silver bolts something so reassuring, Cassiopeia can't resist. She nods and there is a gorgeous smile on Vayne's face. She gets close and takes Cassiopeia's hand, kisses its back and speaks  
"I just want to tell you that you are absolutely beautiful."  
her head jerks back along with her hand, her heart is killing her right now, how fast can this thing beat? Please just calm down. Her lips makes a thin line and turns around to hide her failure. Her eyes are welling up, why does she have to be so perfect? How am I supposed to resist her now?  
Vayne is in front of her and the woman has Cassiopeia's face in her wonderful hands.  
"It's not a lie, I swear it" I didn't say you were lying "I have never seen a woman like you. Cassiopeia, believe me words are not enough."  
Cassiopeia reaches with her hands to Vayne's mouth covers it to shut her up, hoping that her trembling hands are enough to keep her quite.  
"Stop, please. Stop saying those things."  
"Then let me show you."  
Vayne's hands are atop hers and they press Cassiopeia's on her lips. Said lips that kiss every inch of her palms. She has always thought this woman is sloppy and unexperienced in this field Cassiopeia so well knew, but it was like fireworks in July. Tingly and hot, filled with desire and passion. Another thing were her hands, she thought them to be everywhere. Hungry for her body, just like those men she remembers from her earlier days.  
But they just sat there. Tight on her hips, holding her in place. As if every cell in her brain is focusing on their kiss, making sure she leaves Cassiopeia well satisfied. They back breathless one hand is holding hers tight and out she takes her, pays and exits the restaurant. She can't see anything but the woman in front of her looking for a cab. Soon one stops and Vayne open door telling her to enter. The driver takes off when Vayne had closed the door. They sit far away from each other. Vayne hasn't closed the distance and Cassiopeia is looking out of her window, face red and she feels frustrated.  
After five minutes of awkward silence the woman starts eyeing her. from head to toe not giving a single damn about the driver. Cassiopeia turns and they deliriously look at one another.  
Then it clicks in her head, I want her. Her hand grab Vayne by that cute thin tie she is wearing. The woman is already responding, slamming her on the backseat door and those lips Cassiopeia clams. "Holy fuck, ladies take it easy" the driver chuckles and keeps driving shaking his head "Young love is awesome."  
Love? This is what she wanted from the beginning right? This is what Vayne is delivering to her right now. How did she ever live without this touch, how did she ever breathe without this steamy air around them? she is risking everything she has built the last three years. But what I build? Would Vayne help her keep it all, fill that hole inside of her with kisses and words she has been longing to hear.  
Vayne switches their position. Cassiopeia is back on her seat and Vayne is on top, spreading her legs, sitting between them.  
"Not here."  
The woman with thundering eyes shakes her head. One more kiss and Cassiopeia will break. If her lips connect to Vayne's then she will never be able to stop herself. Who knew a woman could treat her this good. Who knew a woman is capable of leaving her wanting more.  
The car stops and they both look outside. Vayne removes herself from her and takes out her wallet. She doesn't have the time to look for smaller bills so the throws a big one and the driver is telling her to wait a minute, but she is already out and so is Cassiopeia.

One look and she catches her, grab her and they move, dance their way to the bed. Her lips are toxic acid dripping into her insides making her scream. Shauna kisses trembling lips. Cassiopeia, my god you're beautiful. She feels her knees hit the edge of the bed. They separate and she finds her eyes. Shauna is suffocating, can't breathe. She stands there clueless, how do I do this again? Where should I start with her? all her plans came to ruin when the emerald dream was revealed to her. Bright green mass encircling that black dot in the middle. Hypnotizing her.  
"You feel amazing."  
Yes, maybe if she says what is on her mind, then maybe. For the love of everything just maybe she can regain control of the situation.

Cassiopeia's head is a mess. She feels hands on her back going up and they found the dress's zipper. And unlike her heart that is now stuck in her throat the zipper goes down. She clutches on the shirt and rips it open, sneaks her hands under it to feels soft skin. Red disappears and falls on the ground to reveal white, snow white skin. Cassiopeia gulps to collect herself. Her eyes go down, the swell of breasts hidden behind the black satin bra. There is perfection underneath. Those sexily popping out abdominals. Cassiopeia runs her finger on the line that divides the left from the right. There are also symmetrical lines going down to…  
"You can't do this to me."  
Vayne speaks looking dazed. She sits on the bed looks at her from head to toe. Taking her time with each part.  
"You can't just stand there looking like a goddess expecting me to do nothing about it."  
Maybe it's just lust.  
Cassiopeia wishes it's not.  
Not when she had already taken off her own underwear and bra.  
Not when Vayne looks wide eyed treating her indeed like a goddess extending her hand and she just took it.  
"Come here."  
She overlap Vayne.  
"Vayne…I wa-"  
"Why do you use my last name?"  
"I.. never got the chance to hear you first name."  
She shakes her head and their noses brush in the proses. With each sentence spoken they close the distance and her body is glued to Vay-  
"It's Shauna" against her lips it was spoken. Against her lips Shauna's are moving and they are so fucking hot.  
"Shauna, I want you inside."  
All of the sudden she blurts. I can't take it. Teasing is good, but the real thing is way better. Her arms are around Shauna's neck and she feels fingers play with her nether lips. Separating them and she feels them drawing circles around her entrance.  
Cassiopeia opens her mouth ready to beg "Aaahhhh!" but it was cut when it entered. A smirk she felt around her own lips, Shauna kisses her as she thrusts. Slow, in and out, steady working her up. But she is sensitive and apparently she doesn't have to say it. Her voice is doing that for her.  
Vayne stops. She backs away from the kiss. "Move" she says the word on her lips.  
Her head is blank. Empty, only filled by the command. Her head falls in Shauna's neck, teeth finds that neck muscle. The moment she goes down on the long fingers, Cassiopeia bits hard. Shauna grunts and she moans. When she went up to come right back down, another finger was added.  
Her hips are rocking while they are lip locking. Sweat mixed with her saliva coating Shauna's bruised neck.  
"Hang on" hastily she says them and Cassiopeia barely understood what that means inside of her mouth.  
Holding her with and iron arm around her lower back she lifts her up. Shauna stands up, turn around and climbs on the bed. She places her on the bed finally removes her mouth from Cassiopeia. She already misses it so she lift herself up and brings the silver-eyed again in a kiss.  
"Cassiopeia, let me see you."

She lets go of her and Shauna creates a distance between them as she sits up, spreading her legs lowers herself and kisses on one thigh. Her eyes never left Cassiopeia's.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
Her hand goes up and she places it on Shauna's cheek. The woman starts kissing her palm, licks her thumb and sucks on it.  
"Come here and kiss me."  
In a second she hurries to her lips to fulfil the command as if she was trained to do just so. she finds her tongue and brings it in a lusty roll around hers. Shauna cocks her head to the side going deeper. She likes to go slow, but something happens and she picks up her pace, making them both moan in pleasure.  
"Touch me."  
Her breasts are being fondled with. She never thought her nipples to be so sensitive. The acceleration of her heart-rate has nothing to do with fear and everything to do with what her body really wants. And right now, she longs for more.  
She catches her face makes her look at her. Cassiopeia doesn't speak not until she has her full attention.  
"Now I want you to destroy me."  
Feather kisses go down her body, that is not what I meant. Hands grip on her thighs spreading them even further. Kisses on her inner thighs then a lick. Cassiopeia heavily exhales. Again on her slit this time it's rough, then rougher, and rougher, and rougher than the ones before. How many women felt this way with her? The clever tongue goes inside of her and it fucks her. Then two fingers decide to take over.

The green-eyed starts chanting her name, screaming and twisting her body in ways made her try even harder. She is beautiful in details unblemished, gorgeous and that way she screams held her a captive. She has never loved her name more than this moment. How Cassiopeia sings it. God this women is otherworldly.  
"Cassiopeia, tell me what I want to hear."  
"I am cumming. Shauna make me cum. Go faster."

She speeds up. Hitting her so amazingly, flipping her world upside down, driving her crazy. Even if it won't last forever, but Shauna knows what she wants right now. Cassiopeia throws her head back she scratches her back wanting to also leave marks on her.  
Tides upon tides of love juice erupts, thick and they coat her fingers while she keeps turning her inside out. Her chest going up and down heavily.  
"let me catch my breath" Cassiopeia says when she lays next to her.  
"Round two?"  
"No, it's your turn."  
This woman with silver bolts of eyes, will get her payback.

* * *

Cassiopeia had tried removing the previous night from her head. Getting away from Demacia and going back to Noxus was the first thing she should do. She is in the plane that is about to take off. She closes her eyes and all she sees is her sleeping face before she left and all she hears are her soft

He has fooled her all this time. When she thought that he was just a man with morals and driven towards his responsibilities, he is just another pig that wanted power and used her to gain it.  
God, he has two kids. He was married even before he had proposed to her. and she thought that all the time he was away, it was just work that took all of his time.  
Cassiopeia feels broken. Her body and soul cannot handle this much treachery.  
"Miss are you alright?" Cassiopeia dismissed her with a wave. She tries to wipe her tears away.  
She knew he had no feelings for her, and she expected him to end it one day.  
But this hurts. She felt that her time with him was just a waste.  
"ha" she scoffs. At first she thought it was maybe a bad idea to use birth control pills, but now she thanks the lord she used them.  
Right where she was, that day she walked down the aisle and she saw him so confidant. He was everything she had ever asked for. He was a man any woman would want to marry. He was cold, heartless and turned hers then into a solid unmoving rock.

She arrived at the Du Couteau estate. Her father was there as she had called him and requested that she must talk to might right now.  
They sat there as she said it all. She told him everything. About he meeting with Vayne, about her dead feelings and how they ignited slowly when she had spent the time with her. she told him about Arron and his family.  
At the same moment she has never seen her father look so horrified aside from that one night when he came to know that his wife was killed. The disappointment in his eyes and the anger at the same time were fearsome.  
"How come I only hear of this now? why didn't you say you weren't happy with him?"  
"At first I thought it would pass once he gets to be the Steward of Ironwater. Then I saw him there, with his wife and kids and I knew that this man was just using me to be close to you."  
She is well aware of the fact that he is also angry at her for cheating on her husband, even though it was just too much stress and her mind wanted to forget about what is now still reminds her off.  
"I will take care of this. From this day onward you are not allowed to engage in any sort of contact with him."  
"Thank you."

* * *

Shauna had gave up on reaching out for her. it has been two weeks already. She gave up on finding someone that can fill what Cassiopeia had dug inside of her. she left a hole what was unfilled no matter what she throws in it.  
There was something in those green eyes that was so beautiful, so safe and warm. In just one look she was rejoiced and felt serenity. She reached out and made the connection, and like God Himself had arranged it, Vayne knew that the woman had also something for her. That first day they talked, just the two of them, She still recalls every aspect of the conversation, the feeling Cassiopeia gave. Even though she didn't know it, but that day she felt saved from all the other nights she sent with unknown people. She thought that they will became inseparable, but her bed was empty in the morning. The room was vacant and there was no Cassiopeia in it.  
And now she is in Noxus, inviting by the leader of the League on Nations to celebrate the success the project have seen up to this point.  
"Might you tell me where exactly are we going?" she asked her guide. A tall bulky man and his skin is sunburned as if had worked in the fields none stop during the summer.  
Her thoughts take her then somewhere else. Vayne keeps scanning the area around her, will she see her?  
"The party is being hosted by a general from the High Command. I personally don't work for him, but I heard he was an important person in Noxus."  
"A Zaunite?"  
"Haha. I think it's hard to hide the accent" he awkwardly brushed the back of his head and resumes on taking her luggage to the car.  
"No, Noxian is just thick on the tongue."  
"Yeah, I mean a native like you can tell, but I make it work from time to time."  
Vayne smiles softly and got inside of the car. She picked her accent from her father, he had spent a lot of time on the outskirts of Noxus Prime and he spoke the language flawlessly so she had no trouble picking it up from him, even though her mother always encouraged her so speak more Demacian than Noxian.

She finds herself looking up at the second biggest and highest building in Noxus Prime, making the first High Command itself. The Du Couteau estate is standing prude and as beautiful as it might look, the fearful it becomes. She is what now likes to call a true Noxian establishment. Keeping it classic, but also evolving with the technology.  
"You must be Shauna Vayne" the man was really tall and his red hair had lost its colour due his ageing. His glossy green eyes were as deadly as a pointed knife can be. He so much reminded her of Lucian. His posture reminded her of the Lightshield Prince.  
"You are Marcus Du Couteau. a pleasure to meet you, sir."  
His grip was firm and powerful, like a iron had melted on her hand and immediately solidified.  
"Please, I would like to speak to you privately. Join me in my study" it wasn't a request. It was an order. She felt like a foot soldiers on the field and her general had just called her in for briefing.  
"I believe you've met my daughter Cassiopeia" her eyes go wide. She almost forgot that this man is Cassiopeia's father.  
"Yes. We worked together on my recent project."  
"What do you think about her?" she was shocked, then she didn't understand what he meant.  
"I don't think I understand, sir."  
"I am asking you if you like my daughter or not" he says and sits on the sofa telling her to sit in front of him. She was taken aback by that. Did Cassiopeia tell him what had happened between them? now she feels guilty. It has been eating her from the inside, because Vayne believes that she took advantage of the woman when she was at her state.  
"Did something happen to her?"  
"Cassiopeia told me you didn't know she was married, it that right?" married? Oh no please. Did I ruin her marriage? Did her husband find out about it.  
"No! I swear this is the first time I hear of it" she shook her head and looked down ashamed of what she had done.  
"Had you known, would you make that same move on her?"  
"No! absolutely not. I wouldn't dare ruin someone's marriage. I swear I didn't know. She didn't even have a ring on her" most importantly, is she alright? How is she?  
"She had asked for a divorce" what?! "It's not your fault. It turned out he was married and has children. She saw him at the same restaurant you two were at."  
Is that what made her break? Was that the reason she was crying? Vayne hasn't realized that her knuckles had turned white and her nails had dug deep in the flesh of her palms. She was angry, knowing that she saw her in that state and there was nothing she could do about it.  
Is that why she left in the morning?  
"Now I will ask you again. How do you feel about my daughter?"  
"At first when I saw her, she was so…beautiful. Confidence echoed after each word she said. I was looking forward to the next day, because I know I would see her again" she felt like she was betraying every and each one of her feelings.  
"Then I saw her crying and it broke me. I wanted to know why, I wanted to know what caused it so I can make it disappear. And what I did is take an advantage of her. I am so sorry. I really just wanted to comfort her, but I only thought of myself when I did it. I really am sorry and ready to face my actions."  
He stood up and walked away, she knew he will probably call the police for assaulting his daughter.  
"Get out of my office" she stands up and heads towards the door "Her room is up these stairs on the far right. Don't make me regret it, Vayne."  
He left her speechless. He didn't say another word, but of the small gesture with his hand telling her to leave his office.

She hurried upstairs, her heart is beating so fast and her mind is thinking of only Cassiopeia. She get there and stands at the door wanting to knock, but also to burst in and see her already. For what seemed like ages and ages, she decided to knock.  
Only for the door to open and from it, Vayne saw the most beautiful woman her eyes have ever witnessed. They stood there eyes on each other seeking explanation from one another through looks and more looks.  
"Hey" it was the most difficult thing she has ever said in her life. Her mouth won't form words anymore. It was working against her.  
"W-What…are you doing here?" her voice was a like music, sophisticated and strong in all of its aspects.  
"If I'd known that I will see you, I'd came earlier" Vayne extends her hand asking for Cassiopeia's. The woman stared at it and was questioning, but not for too long. Their hands now brush and Vayne feels every soft spot of her palm on her own.  
"You shouldn't be here. What if someone sees you?"  
"Your father sent me here. He told me everything. Cassiopeia why would keep your marriage a secret from me?" she looks down, but Vayne walks to her and lifts her head with a gentle hand.  
"I guess I wanted to escape from everything for once, I wanted a release and you filled my mind with everything about you."  
"Is that a confession?"  
"It is what I felt and you were so lovely when you held me" she said making Vayne fall for her even harder than before.  
"Keep saying that and I will love you."  
"Don't say things you don't mean."  
"But I love you."  
"We barley know each other" she was trying to let go, he hand slipped away, but Vayne held her in her place.

Cassiopeia wanted to free herself from those arms that perfectly held her. It was like they drew away her strength and left her weak.  
"I love the way you talk" she whines when the breath went inside of her ear and harmed her insides and hit her core with so much force, Cassiopeia lost the remaining of her resistant and power and she just let herself get lost.  
"I love the way you would be so perfect. I don't want to give you the wrong impression. You have no idea what you've done to me" all this time Cassiopeia was wondering if she was on her mind, if Vayne even thought about her or just considered it a one-night-stand. "Tell me how you feel about me" she wanted to be in her possession one more time. Cassiopeia wanted for Vayne to express how she felt one more time and over and over again.  
"I have to think about it."  
"Of course."

* * *

She opened her eyes and realized she was in a hospital bed. She turned her head to where the soft voice was coming from and saw Shauna standing to next to her father and their new born in her hands. Her father and her wife smiled. She asked for the baby and was given to her.

"Happy birthday" and a kiss on her cheek. Cassiopeia looked at the tiny baby in her arms then at her wife.  
This time. Cassiopeia thinks about the past three years with this gorgeous woman and they are what she was looking for. If Cassiopeia would have the ability to go back in time, she will fall in love with her the same way.

This is the love and affection she was looking for.

"I love you."

-(THE END)-

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE):
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope this was good enough. To be honest I want to thank the greet friend of mine for sharing her story with me, she went through a lot when she was married to a stone. Then she met that one person that flipped her world upside down. They are still living together and happy (traveling around the world.)
> 
> Tell me if you liked it, share your thoughts about the story with me and I am open to all kind of reviews.
> 
> Remember folks, power (no matter the type) might sound tempting and can seduce so be careful to not let it take over you and makes you forget about the people you love. And REALLY fall in love. It helps A LOT.
> 
> Until the next story.


End file.
